No More
by speedster101
Summary: Mike and Jeremy have had it with the animatronics and the job and they have a song to prove it.
1. Jeremy

**No More**

**Author's Note: A twoshot songfic featuring NateWantsToBattle latest Five Nights At Freddy's song No More so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's or the No More song they to their rightful owners.**

**Summary: Mike and Jeremy have had it with the animatronics and the job and they have a song to prove it.**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 1987**

"Only a few more minutes than I can finally be done with this night and quit this stupid job" Jeremy said while looking at the clock.

"You'll be one of us before any of that even happens at all Jeremy" said the all too familiar voice of Toy Freddy.

Jeremy looked up at the hulking animatronic in front of him before replying.

"No I won't" Jeremy said.

"Oh yes you will" Toy Freddy said.

"No I won't and listen here Fazbear" Jeremy said before continuing.

"I'm through, you hear me? I'm fucking through, I had it with you and everyone else, I'm tired of your games, tired of this job, tired of going through the same routine every night, but most of all I'm TIRED OF YOU AND THE REST OF THE ANIMATRONICS!" Jeremy shouted.

Toy Freddy looked at Jeremy silently before speaking again.

"What do you mean you're tired?" He asked clearly forgetting was he doing.

Instead of getting an answer his animatronic ears was met with music in the air and Jeremy singing. 

"You Can Break Down My Lights And My Doors But I Won't Let You Back In No More, No More I'm Sick Of Getting Stuck In The Same Routine, Again"

'Guess he wasn't kidding when he said he was tired of the same routine' Toy Freddy thought.

"Five Nights It Shouldn't Seem So Long But It Takes Forever When You Go All About It Wrong These Halls Are Lined With Blood I Can't Have On My Hands These Walls They Seem To Call My Name But I Refuse To Be Another Puppet In Your Game And Your Eyes Are Dead Inside But Tonight I Leave Alive"

"You Can Break Down My Lights And My Doors But I Won't Let You Back In No More, No More I'm Sick Of Getting Stuck In The Same Routine Again Tie Me Up Put Me Into A suit But I'll Never Ever Be Like You No I Know What Happened Here And You Can't Erase Your Past"

Toy Freddy's eyes would have widened if they could how did he know about the restaurant's dark past? He'll have to ask him about this in the morning before he quits right now he's just going to listen to his song.

"Done What I Can To Try To Hide But Even You Can Tell Who I Really Am Inside And It's Not My Job To Watch You I'm Leaving Here Tonight But Maybe One Day You'll Find Humanity Until Then Don't You Dare Say That We Are The Same"

"You Can Break Down My Lights And My Doors But I Won't Let You Back In No More, No More I'm Sick Of Getting Stuck In The Same Routine, Again Tie Me Up Put Me Into A Suit But I'll Never Ever Be Like You No I Know What Happened Here And You Can't Erase Your Past I Crave The Light Of Day 'Cause I've Been Keeping You Away It's Driving Me Insane It's Driving Me Insane"

"You Can Break Down My Lights And My Doors But I Won't Let You Back In No More, No More I'm Sick Of Getting Stuck In The Same Routine Again Tie Me Up Put Me Into A Suit But I'll Never Ever Be Like You No I Know What Happen Here And You Can't Erase Your Past Maybe One Day You'll Find Humanity!"

"Those were the reasons why" Jeremy said just as soon as the clock struck 6:00 then got up from the desk and left to speak to the owner.

**Author's Note: Next is Mike's POV on the song so till next time see you later.**


	2. Mike

**Mike**

**Author's Note: 2****nd**** to last chapter to No More this time it's Mike's POV on the song so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1 for it.**

**Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria 1993**

"Come on only a few hours left then I can quit this god forsaken job" Mike said.

Just then Mike heard the all too familiar deep laugh Freddy makes when he's near, so turned around and saw none other than Freddy himself.

"Game Over Mr. Schmidt now open those doors" Freddy said.

"Not going to happen Freddy Fazfuck I'm not letting you or the others in No More" Mike said.

"Then we'll have to break them down" Freddy said.

"Go right ahead Fazfuck break them down if you can but know this Fazfuck I won't let you back in No More No More no matter what you do" Mike said before music started to fill the air slightly surprising Freddy in the process.

'Where is that music coming from?' Freddy thought only for him to be interrupted by Mike singing.

"You can Break down My Lights and My Doors but I Won't Let You Back in No More, No More I'm Sick of Getting Stuck in the Same Routine Again"

Freddy looked at Mike confused a few minutes before realization struck him.

"Five Nights It Shouldn't Seem So Long But It Takes Forever When You Go about It All About It All Wrong These Halls Are Lined With Blood I Can't Have On My Hands These Walls Seem To Call My Name But I Refused To Be Another Puppet In Your Game And Your Eyes Are Dead Inside But Tonight I Leave Alive"

"You Can Break Down My Lights And My Doors But I Won't Let You Back In No More, No More I'm Sick Of Getting Stuck In The Same Routine Again Tie Me Up Put Me Into A Suit But I'll Never Ever Be Like You No I Know What Happened Here And You Can't Erase Your Past"

Freddy's servos nearly locked up and he hate to admit it but Mike's right him and the other animatronics cannot erase their past no matter how hard they try.

"Done What I Can To Try To Hide But Even You Can Tell Who I'm Really Am Inside And It's Not My Job To Watch You I'm Leaving Here Tonight But Maybe One Day You'll Find Humanity Until Then Don't You Dare Say We Are The Same"

"You Can Break Down My Lights And My Doors But I Won't Let You Back In No More, No More I'm Sick Of Getting Stuck In The Same Routine, Again Tie Me Up A Put Me Into A Suit But I'll Never Ever Be Like You No I Know What Happened here And You Can't Erase Your Past I Crave The Light Of Day Cause I Been Keeping You Away It's Driving Me Insane It's Driving Me Insane"

"You Can Break Down My Lights And My Doors But I Won't Let You Back In No More, No More I'm Sick Of Getting Stuck In The Same Routine, Again Tie Me Up Put Me Into A Suit But I'll Never Ever Be Like You No I Know What Happened Here And You Can't Erase Your Past Maybe One Day You'll Find Humanity!"

The clock struck 6:00 as soon as the song ended Mike faced Freddy and said.

"I hope you learn from this Fazfuck" He said before exiting the office.

**Author's Note: That's it for No More folks I hope you enjoyed it so until next time see ya.**


End file.
